When the Moon Burns Brightest
by Wolf-of-the-North
Summary: Set after Magic Bullet. When the alpha kidnaps Stiles' dad, Stiles goes crazy trying to find him. Even recruiting the stone-cold Derek Hale. As the twosome searches for the sheriff they start they start to realize the need for each other. Slash. Lemons


**Hi. **

**Disclaimer: I own squat. Never will. :'( **

**Set after Magic Bullet. Won't really follow the show… **

**Warning: Stiles/Derek (sub/dom) gay, man on man, yaoi. LEMONS! (It's M people)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**/Derek/ (I'm going to try 3****rd**** person. If you don't like it, let me know and I'll change it to first)**

Derek did not want to do this. He knew he should since the boy did save his life, but being nice was never his forte. He inwardly groaned and looked up to the window. He heard some song playing from Stiles' iPod playing softly, as well as shuffling as if Stiles was attempting to dance. He groaned outwardly this time and started up the hill that led to the Stilinsky house. He was going to say thank you for saving his life. One might argue that Scott saved the day, because he got the bullet, but Stiles would've cut off his arm which would have also saved him. He rubbed his arm while he marched up the hill, thinking of how hard it would be to kill the alpha if he had only one arm.

He looked up at Stiles' window and frowned. Another song was playing, one that he actually liked: S&M by Rihanna. To be blunt, he was a sadist. He'd find some drunk girl and rough sex that she wouldn't remember and he would bite her listening to her scream and squirm. He liked the feeling of completely dominating someone. They would do whatever he wanted to avoid the pain that would come anyway, they would beg and scream and he would revel in the power. No he never had a relationship, but mating season can be a pain.

Derek groaned again as thoughts of the various mating seasons filled his mind causing parts of him to grow _excited. _He thought about bailing, but Stile's silhouette filled the window. He took a breath tried to think of things he found irritating or disgusting. The alpha, Scott, extremely gassy people, Scott, religious nut cases, Scott, and so on and so forth. **(I have nothing against Scott, it's just that Derek think he's a pain in the ass)** He jumped up using some his werewolf abilities to help. He landed on the small ledge in front of the window. Stiles jumped backwards, falling onto his ass. He quickly scrambled to his iPod and turned it off and came over to the window hesitantly.

**/Stiles/ (The /Name/ is for who the third PoV is going to be centered around) **

Stiles knew he was in for it. He had punched Derek and now he was going to pay the price. He unlocked the window and quickly took a few steps back to be out of range from any immediate danger. Derek swung himself in feet first and landed in a crouch before straightening out.

**/Derek/ (Sorry for all the changes, will be better in future) **

"I'm sorry, it was the only way I could think of to wake you up, I'm sorry I punched you," Stiles said in a rush bringing his arms up to protect him.

Derek grunted, "You had to do what you had to do."

Stiles looked up from his flinching position and said, "Really?" His voice was mixed with confusion, surprise, and relief.

Derek raised his eyebrows before quickly slapping Stiles so that he flew onto his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" snapped Stiles.

"That," said Derek in a flat voice. "Was for straddling me," he finished, turning to face Stiles on his bed.

"So?" said Stiles, rubbing his sore jaw.

"You could've kneeled beside me, but you had to straddle me. I don't do intimate," Derek said, _"Unless it's mating season_," he added in his. He abruptly stopped that train of thought. He didn't need another boner.

Stiles shook his head exasperated and snapped, "So that's why you decided to come to my house at 11:00, to hit me because of your intimacy issues?"

Derek frowned. That's not why he had come, but he was the one to bring it up. He cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "I came to…. Say thank you," he said flatly. Stiles looked at him for a whole 3 seconds before he burst out laughing. Derek scowled. He was trying to be nice and he was laughing at him. He closed his eyes and let the anger out. He didn't need to go wolf and attack the shorter teen.

Stiles tried to speak but was interrupted by fits of giggles. "You *laugh* expect me *laugh* to believe that you, Derek colder-than-ice Hale, is saying thank you?" He managed before falling back on to his bed laughed his head off.

"I was," growled out Derek. Stiles looked at Derek's serious face and stopped laughing. "Seriously?" asked Stiles. Derek just nodded and stared at Stiles angrily.

"Oh," Stiles said. "What for?"

"For waking me up," Derek said trying, but failing to keep the anger out.

"Oh," Stiles said again. "I'm sorry for laughing."

Derek's stoic, angry demeanor dissipated at the boys words. He was sincere, his heart beat confirmed it. He nodded and turned back to the window, getting ready to leap to the ground.

"Why did you thank me?" Stiles said. "You aren't exactly the nicest person on earth."

Derek sighed and turned around to face the young teen. "I thanked you because the last person to help me was my mother," he said softly.

Stiles frowned, "Didn't your sister, Laura, help you?"

Derek shook his head. "No, the night of the fire… it was our parents' birthday, they were on the same day and Laura insisted on having it be a candle lit dinner because of the occasion. I went up stairs to get some more candle holders and that's when I heard a crash. I ran down stairs to see the dining room on fire. I figured it was Laura's candles that started the fire. So I was surprised when she grabbed me and hauled my ass out of there. I grew mad and accused her of horrible things. I ran away from her before she could explain that it was an arsonist. I only started talking to her again when I found out that it was an arsonist."

Derek didn't know why he was saying this, but it felt good to talk. Until he felt arms wrap around his torso.

"What are you doing?" Derek said.

"Hugging you."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Didn't we just go over that I have intimacy issues?"

"Yes, but you still needed a hug," Stiles said. Derek rolled his eyes, but let the childish gesture continue. After about 5 more seconds, Stiles let go of Derek and patted his back.

"Well, see you around, Derek," said Stiles scratching the back of his neck. Derek nodded and jumped out the window. He shook his head at the strange sense of comfort that the kid had lent him. He blamed it on nostalgia and started for the remains of his home.

**/Sheriff Stilinsky/**

The sheriff followed the path through the woods. Normally he would've had his partner as back up, but something spooked the search dogs so his partner took them back to squad car. He had decided to carry on ahead and let the deputy catch up. Suddenly an ear piercing scream tore through the peaceful night. The sheriff ran through the woods, getting slapped by branches towards the sound of the screaming. He approached a clearing to find a naked man standing over a mauled corpse. The man sensed him and turned around into the sheriff's flashlight's beam. The reflection of the light of the man's eyes was eerie. The reflection was blood red. And that's the last thing before something hit his head and he fell to the earth unconscious.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Review please. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
